Use MeAbuse Me
by Talented Torture
Summary: Joey has been beaten and raped by Pegasus and his goons. Who saves him? Will he ever be able to trust anyone ever again? Will he even fall in love?? This story will end my series of rape fics...dont want anyone to think im weird or anything..cuz im not...
1. Default Chapter

It had been a month. A month since Joey Wheeler practically disappeared from the face of the planet.  
  
Yugi, Tristan and Tea were all worried sick. Every day, the group would stop by Joey's house to see if he had come back, and every day they were scared away by Joey's drunken father.  
  
Even though the small group of teens lived in different directions, they always went to Joey's together.  
  
The next day in the school cafeteria the loudspeaker chimed on "Would Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardener please report to the 'Hall B' conference room immediately. Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardener. Thank you."   
  
The three looked at each other and ran out of the cafeteria. When they arrived in the office, the secretary took the panting bunch to the conference room door and then left.   
  
Yugi looked up at his friends and pushed open the door. There sitting on the chair at the table was 


	2. 2

Maxamillion Pegasus. He smiled his evil smile at the group and said: "Greetings children. I'm sure you're wondering where your friend Joseph is…"  
  
"Joey! What have you done with him you monster!" yelled Tea clenching her fists. "Oh don't worry my dear! Joseph is still alive….Barely." Pegasus mumbled the word barely. "Here Yugi…I take it you recognize this?" said Pegasus pulling a white bandana out of his blazer pocket. He threw it at Yugi. The short boy caught it. "Oh my GOD! It's covered in blood!! This is Joey's bandana!"   
  
"Joseph is at my mansion. Retrieve him within one week or his life will be terminated." Pegasus then stood and walked past the group standing in the doorway, stunned.  
  
After Pegasus was gone, Tristan looked to his friends. "Guys…. It takes well over two weeks to get to Pegasus's mansion from here! They're gunna kill him."  
  
"Well…maybe not Tristan…I have a plan…but it relies on Tea…" Yugi then whispered his plan to Tea while Tristan just watched…somewhat confused.  
  
Suddenly Tea's head shot up. "Yugi! I will not do-"  
  
"Please Tea! For Joey? Will you do it for Joey?" Tea growled and stomped off toward the classroom. Yugi and Tristan following close behind.  
  
Tea burst into the classroom and spotted the subject of Yugi's plan. Slowly she walked up to Kaiba. He didn't even give her a second thought and continued working on his laptop at his desk in the corner. She leaned over him from the side, pretending to read what's on the screen. She had her hands clasped behind her back. Still, Kaiba ignored her. So Tea changed tactics… She strutted over to his back and glanced over his shoulder… He just kept typing away… ignoring her.   
  
'Ok…time for plan 'B' ' thought Tea. She walked back to Kaiba's side, and shut his laptop, moving it off to the side. Kaiba looked at her confused as she swung her leg over the desk and placed her booted feet on either side of Kaiba's seat and sat down on the desk top. She leaned in close to Kaiba letting the mature teen have a nice long look down her shirt…and up her skirt. "What do you want Tea? Im busy." Tea spread her legs a bit more and took the boy's hand and placed it on her thigh. "Not much…just a little favor between friends…that's all." She said innocently turning her head, and pulling Kaiba's hand deeper under her skirt. Kaiba sighed and retrieved his hand. "Sorry…but my interests lie elsewhere Tea." Said Kaiba grabbing his laptop. He put it on Tea's lap like she was the desktop and began to type. But Tea closed the top again and leaned in close, their faces only inches apart. "Oh really? Well then. Who's the lucky guy." Kaiba ignored her question, and Tea leaned in kissing Kaiba on the lips. But as she did so, she reached around to his back pocket and swiped his wallet. "Well…lets just see if the lucky guy has a face fit for a wallet shall we?" Kaiba grabbed for his wallet but tea dodged. With that, she got up and ran towards her friends…but before she was completely past them, Tristan shoved a walkie-talkie into her free hand. Tea then swung around the corner, Kaiba hot on her heels.  
  
She ducked into the girls bathroom and sat leaning on the door. As Kaiba came running past Yugi and Tristan, Tristan stretched his arm out, blocking the door. "Let me through, Taylor!"   
  
"Sorry… No can do. I-" suddenly Tea was heard over the walkie talkie. "Tea to Tristan, Tea to Tristan!"  
  
"Yo!"   
  
"It's Joey's picture, Yugi! Show it to him!" Kaiba overheard and looked to Yugi. "Show me what? What's she talking about??" Yugi looked at Kaiba and gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. "What? What's wrong? Is Joey ok??" asked Kaiba, wishing someone would tell him something! Yugi dug into his pocket and took out the white cloth stained with blood. "Kaiba…Pegasus has Joey…He's hurt him. Pegasus says that if we don't get Joey back within a week. He'll kill him." Kaiba took the cloth and sunk to his knees, a vacant look on his face. "The only way we can get there in time is by air." Said Yugi.  
  
Suddenly his head shot up. "I'll get him back. But I'm going alone." Then Kaiba shot up and ran out the door. Tea, Tristan and Yugi just stood in bewilderment. 


	3. 3

It was a five-hour trip. But by the end, Pegasus's mansion was in sight. The helicopter was set down on the green outside the front door where Pegasus stood. Kaiba lept out of his seat, threw down the headset and ran to Pegasus. "Welcome, Kaiba…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…Where's Joey!"  
  
"Not one for small talk I see. Walk with me will you?" Kaiba growled and followed Kaiba. "Ive been forced to move Joseph to the basement because he was bleeding all over my expensive items." Pegasus looked at his watch. "I do believe my guards are making use of the boy right now."  
  
"What do you mean!"  
  
"You'll see…" Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Well Kaiba…Here we are… If you'll excuse me… I still have a bloody mess to clean up in my bedroom, grab a torch off the wall and follow the stairs to the door at the bottom. Good day Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
"Pegasus! You lowlife! Get back here!" Kaiba turned to chase after Pegasus, but the heavy wooden door slammed in his face. Kaiba turned and looked at the concrete spiral stairs. He took a deep breath, grabbed the wooden torch next to him, and began to trudge down the stairs.  
  
When Kaiba finally reached the bottom, He stood facing a door. After taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, afraid of what he would see.   
  
Kaiba's face fell and he could feel the fire flaming in his eyes. But…His legs wouldn't move. There was a man sitting on the floor in the corner and kneeling in front of him was Joey. He didn't have a shirt on. There were bruises and lashings all over his back. A man on each side of the blonde was pushing on his back, forcing him to bend over and suck the man's dick. Joey was sobbing.   
  
It wasn't long before the man being sucked off grabbed Joey's hair and grunted, pushing him down even farther. Joey began to gag and cough. Kaiba reached a hand out, but he still couldn't move. He watched as Joey pulled back. "Swallow you little slut!" growled one of the men. But Joey didn't move. The tears were coming harder and Kaiba could tell he was holding something in his mouth. The man on Joey's left arm slapped him on the back of the head. Joey closed his eyes tight and let the white substance dribble from his lips. He couldn't help it. He wasn't used to this yet.  
  
Joey got smacked across the face. Soon all three men were huddled around him, kicking him, laughing…They were just having a great time with their little play toy. That's when Kaiba came running in. He took the torch and touched it to each of the men's backs, setting them on fire. But before Kaiba could get to the third, he kicked Joey so that he skidded into the wall behind them. The man also called for Pegasus to come down to the cellar.  
  
Once the three were set on fire, Kaiba dragged them by their hands out into the hall, hoping to stall Pegasus for a few minutes.   
  
Kaiba then ran back in and came up to Joey. "Joey? Joey can you hear me?" Joey looked up at Kaiba. The boy began to cry again. "You're not REAL! I'm seeing things again! Just go away. Let me die in PEACE!!!"  
  
"No Joey! I am real! It's really me! I've come to take you home….ok?"  
  
"Y-You're real?" Kaiba took Joey's hand and ran it down his shoulder to his chest to his thigh to his knee. "See…im solid..Im real Joey.! Honest!" Joey looked away, but let Kaiba hold onto his hand. "Why did you just do that? Do you want what they all wanted… TO USE ME! To kick me around a bit! Why are you lying to me! Telling me you'll get me out of here! You came here just to get what they force me to give them! Well I've got news for you I-" Joey was interrupted by Kaiba pulling him up and hugging him.  
  
Soon Joey began to tremble in Kaiba's arms. Little soft hiccuping sounds filled the room. "Joey. It's ok…..Just cry if you want…"  
  
"Kaiba…I-I wanna go home. What did I do that was so bad?? Whatever it is….I-IM SORRYYYYY-YY I'll never do it again! Just don't leave me here! PLEASE! I'll do anything you want!! I'll GIVE you anything you want! PLEASE KAIBA!" Joey had latched tightly onto Kaiba's duster and was screaming into the boy's shoulder. "It's ok Joey…Im not gunna leave you here any longer."  
  
"Touching… so touching in fact I felt like puking." said Pegasus, who was standing in the doorway, a fire extinguisher in one hand. He walked into the darkened room, the red metal tube still in his hand. Joey was watching him as he walked up to he and Kaiba. Before the brunette boy even had a chance to turn around, Pegasus struck him in the head with the extinguisher. Kaiba fell back, unconscious. Pegasus then dropped the red metal and looked at Joey. "So Joseph… You've managed to cause enough commotion to make me come down here. You must really want it from me bad!" The silver haired man laughed his most evil laugh and pulled Joey to his feet. Pegasus dragged him across the room and slammed the blonde up against the wall. Joey didn't fight it. He was too weak. He had too many broken bones, too many lashings and cuts. In fact, he hadn't stood up in that small dungeon since he was brought down there from Pegasus's room.  
  
'I gotta find somthin' to concentrate on. I already feel like passin out!……Kaiba I'll focus on Kaiba…' thought Joey as he felt Pegasus pull down his torn, bloody blue jeans. Joey put his hands on Pegasus's rich boy shoulders and leaned his head back on the wall, all the while staring at Kaiba's unconscious form.   
  
Pegasus put a hand on either side of Joey's head and it wasn't long before Pegasus impaled him. Joey screamed and grabbed a fistful of Pegasus's ret blazer in both of his hands.   
  
When Kaiba came to, he heard screaming and sobbing. It was Joey. He rolled over and looked across the room by the light flooding in from the hall. Joey was staring at him. His eyes pleading for Kaiba to just stay put so he wouldn't get the same treatment he was getting right now.  
  
When Pegasus was done with Joey He simply backed up…zipped up, and left. Joey fixed his pants also, and slid down the wall, his knees drawn to his chest his hands covering his mouth. Kaiba was surprised at how silent Joey was being, but then he noticed his trembling. It was then that he realized, Joey wasn't trying to be be silent…That wasn't it at all. No, Joey was in fact crying SO hard…that no sound was coming out. Kaiba then got on his hands and knees and crawled over to him. Gently he placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Lets go home Joey…Come on."  
  
Kaiba opened the heavy wooden door at the top of the concrete steps and grabbed Joey's hand. "AHRGH! AH!" Joey struggled free of Kaiba's hand and began to rub at his eyes. Kaiba watched him…It was too bright…The only thing he could do was wait for Joey to adjust. Kaiba took off his duster and put it around Joey's bare shoulders.  
  
Soon a helicopter was heard in the distance. "Joey…when the helicopter gets here, duck your head as we go under the blade." Joey nodded his head and watched the thing close in. It landed and they walked up to the door. One of Kaiba's drivers slid the door open, and Joey lifted his leg to put it on the bar so he could step into the helicopter. But it was impossible Joey was too stiff. Don't forget that he hasn't stood for a month. Joey gasped and rested his hands on the floor of the open door. (yes helicopters floors are that high up….usually) "Kaiba met the gaze of his pilot and nodded at him. The pilot then tapped Joey on the shoulder. When Joey looked up, the pilot dude grabbed Joey under his arms and pulled him up. Kaiba then climbed in and they took off.  
  
Two hours into the flight Joey sat up. His eyes began to look nervous of something. "Joey are you ok?" he shook his head no. Joey's eyes filled up with tears and he began to blush. His breathing got a bit deeper. Joey clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "You're gunna throw up aren't you?" Joey nodded like mad, the tears flowing freely now. Kaiba got out of his seat and grabbed the little trashcan from between the two drivers seats. He handed it to Joey.   
  
Well…That was certainly gross. But Kaiba knew Joey couldn't help it. "Never flown before have you?" Joey furrowed his brow and shook his head no, turning away from Kaiba, using the free seat to rest his feet on when he curled into a ball. He stayed like that for the rest of the trip home.   
  
By the time the pair got back to Kaiba's mansion, it was dark out. As soon as Kaiba took Joey inside, he called for one of his men to take Joey home.   
  
From the car Joey looked up at his broken down little shack he called home. No doubt his father was drunk tonight. He sighed and got up out of the car. Once he was inside safely, the car pulled away, and headed back to Kaiba's mansion. "Daaad? Im home!" Before Joey had any idea what had happened, he had a throbbing pain in his cheek and he was being thrown onto the door. Joey opened his eyes from impact just in time to see a brown beer bottle being tossed at his head. He dodged and ran upstairs. 'Ohhh…I really should've avoided that runnin…'   
  
Suddenly, Joey's father grabbed his son by the rim of his pants, and shoved him down on the sticky dirty floor. He then proceeded to kick the shit out of him. "You little son of a bitch! Where the fuck have you been?!"   
  
"Dad…Maxamillion Pegasus kidnapped me! I-"  
  
"You expect me to believe that you little liar!" Joey got himself up off the floor just in time to miss a glass shard being hurled at him like a knife. It made a solid 'thunk' sound when it was impaled in the floor. Joey ran into his room and closed the door locking it. He immediately put a shirt on, grabbed his wallet, and stepped out his window onto the roof of the porch.   
  
Once Joey was safely on the ground, He headed towards the better, richer neighborhoods, looking for the house of the one he owed his life to.   
  
It was 12:46 when Joey arrived at Kaiba's home. There was a gate forming barrier between him and safety. Joey pressed the buzzer and waited…His heart was pounding. "Yes what is it?" asked a deep unfriendly voice over the intercom. "Um…uh…I-is Kaiba available?"   
  
"No! He's in bed! Go home kid!" there was a long pause. "Must be so wonderful…." Joey mumbled… "Hey kid…what are you talking about?"  
  
"I was just thinkin…How it must be so great to have a clean house…a bed with sheets and a big thick blanket…Someone who cares for ya, havin good food to eat and stuff…I-I never had any of that. Well….Tell Kaiba that Joey stopped by….Tell him I said thanks…and that I wish I could do something nice for him one day. G'night." Joey turned to walk away when a familiar voice came over the intercom. "JOEY!" Joey whirled around. "Kaiba? That dude said you were sleeping!"  
  
"Well that 'dude' is fired. I was right there the whole time Joey… What happened…Why aren't you home, in bed getting some sleep."  
  
"I-I can't go home…My dad's drunk, and he's been trying to hurt me ever since I got home." Joey broke down into tears at that moment. "Stay there Joey…" the intercom then shut off.  
  
When Kaiba appeared at the gate, Joey was already half asleep. He was leaning against the brick wall, his head slowly lowering every time sleep tried to take hold. Kaiba stood and watched him for a moment. After Joey's head successfully lowered, Joey then unconsciously lost his balance. He began to fall to the side but woke up just in time to catch himself. "Joey… Come on… Lets go inside." Joey nodded and followed Kaiba inside.   
  
The next morning Joey awoke to someone shaking him. "Joey? Joey wake up!"  
  
"What? what's going on?"  
  
"Look at the pillowcase Joey… I think your nose bled while you were sleeping." said Kaiba poiting to the silk pillowcase. Sure enough there it was. There was a big redish brown mark on the pillow slip. Joey looked up at Kaiba…his eyes were full of fear and his face was pale. Kaiba noticed his fear and reached out a hand to touch the boy's shoulder- "Kaiba NO! It-it was an accident I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new one! Please don't hit me!" Kaiba's face fell, as did his hand. "Joey……I-" Kaiba was at a loss for words…He just stood there and watched Joey cry. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Kaiba had decided not to go back to school until Joey went with him. 


	4. 4

~*~  
  
Kaiba didn't have to wait long. The day finally came when Joey went back to school with Kaiba.   
  
The two walked in and got many stares from the groups of teens in the halls. "Hey Joey! Where ya been!" said various people. Nobody paid any mind to Kaiba.   
  
When they reached the classroom. Everyone went silent. Yugi, who was playing duel monsters half heartedly with Tristan, Tristan, and Tea looked up at the sudden silence. There in the doorway was Joey and Kaiba.  
  
Needless to say the three shot out of their seats and ran to Joey. Yugi could tell that Joey was jumpy so he didn't try to hug him or anything, obviously Tristan didn't get the memo, he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde.   
  
Joey got a shiver down his spine and he felt like throwing up. 'Oh God! Get…Get him off me!'  
  
"Tristan…let go!" Joey breathed, beginning to feel the tears in his eyes. This was too much at once. Kaiba noticed. 'He's gunna snap any second if that dimwit doesn't let go of him.' He thought. "Tris…." He still didn't hear Joey. "TRISTAN LET GO OF ME!"   
  
Tristan jumped at the sudden screaming and let Joey go in shock. Everyone in the classroom stopped what they were doing and stared at Joey. Joey looked around the room at them all with shifty eyes. "Joe? What on earth is the matter??" Said Tristan. Joey began to get a familiar feeling in the back of his throat, from behind the tears. He then turned on his heel and bulleted out of the room.  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Tristan… "You stupid son of a bitch!" Kaiba also ran from the room to find Joey. As he passed the bathroom, he heard gagging sounds. He entered and found Joey hovering over the porcelain bowl. When he was done, he backed into a corner and slid down the wall crying. "Kaiba….I…I can't do this…its too much! I wanna go HOME!"   
  
"No Joey…I'm sorry… you have to stay ok? I'll be here with you… Nothing bad is gunna happen I promise."  
  
'God…If Joey had stayed one more day with Pegasus and his goons, the poor boy would've totally cracked….Fuck what am I saying…He already HAS cracked!'   
  
"Come on Joey…lets go talk to everyone. They've missed you a great deal. And if I'm not mistaken, you came back to see them…am I right?" Joey gave a jerky nod. Kaiba then stood up and pulled Joey with him.   
  
~*~  
  
By the end of the week things had gotten a bit easier for Joey. He still didn't let anyone but Kaiba touch him, and even then, he had to be really messed up to want to be held or something. He would walk around school with the group, but he always lagged behind on purpose, like he wasn't worthy of being with the crowd.   
  
On Friday during the class's free period, Bakura came up to the group and said "Um…Hello everyone."  
  
"Hi Bakura…" said Yugi. "I have something I'd like to ask you all. Tea…I hope you wont be mad at me… But this is just for the guys…"   
  
"No problem Bakura…I'll just come back later." With that, Tea got up and left. "Now then, guys, my dad has a cabin up north a bit, back in the woods, and it's supposed to be really hot this weekend…our four day weekend. It's a very nice place… There's a lake behind the house, its very pretty up there. Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd all like to come up there with me this weekend, I'll just be us…My parents aren't coming."  
  
"Wow! That sounds fun Bakura! Count me in!" said Yugi. "Me too, then!" said Tristan. Kaiba looked over at Joey. He was looking down at his hands in his lap. Then Kaiba looked back up at Bakura. "We're coming too…" Joey's head shot up. "Great!, here's an address card for everyone…I'll see you this weekend! Bring your swim trunks…Ok?" Bakura then walked off. Joey put his head back down and tried to stay calm. 


	5. 5

~*~  
  
That weekend, Kaiba took Joey and drove to the cabin. Joey hadn't said much since Kaiba said they would both go to the cabin.  
  
Joey sat in the passenger's seat wearing a black turtleneck and it was 92 degrees outside. Kaiba glanced at him and turned back to the road. "Your scars aren't that bad Joey…Really…"  
  
"Their bad enough… I'm not ready to tell them what happened ok? And if they see my scars, I know they'll ask." Kaiba sighed and pulled into the huge driveway of the cabin.  
  
Once the two got out, they went to the porch and read the sign on the door. "Please come in." Kaiba shrugged and opened the door, letting the cool air from the air-conditioned room hit him. Joey followed and shut the door.   
  
Upon hearing the door open Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Bakura came out of the kitchen and into the living room. They were all wearing tank tops and shorts. Even Kaiba had a tee shirt on. "Do you all want to go for a swim?" asked Bakura.   
  
Everyone agreed and went to go change. While everyone else around him changed, Joey just sat there his arms crossed and resting on his legs.   
  
When the group left the bedroom, Kaiba stayed behind. He closed the door and told the group he'd be right there. "Put on a sleeveless shirt, and your shorts, and just come and sit outside… Please?" Kaiba then left and went with the group to the back of the cabin where the lake was. Joey sat there, alone, for a good 10 minutes before he decided 'It's now or never I guess…'  
  
Joey came up to the dock, and sat down, watching everyone splashing around. They were having a moss fight. Yugi saw him and hopped out of the water, sitting next to his friend. "Hiya Joey."   
  
"Hey Yug." Joey cast his eyes downwards when Yugi leaned back and rested his weight on his hands behind him. He could feel the boy's big eyes on his scars.   
  
Before Yugi realized it, his curiosity took over and he reached out and ran his wet fingers over a particular scar on his shoulder. The one that made Joey want to scream every time he looked in the mirror. It was Pegasus's fingernail marks from when the silver haired man got his release from the boy the very first time. Yugi finally took his hand away from Joey's now rigid body. Joey was trying to ignore Yugi and stay calm at the same time. When Yugi pulled away he thought he could relax. Nope, that obviously wasn't going to happen so easily, because Yugi then rested his wrist on Joey's shoulder and touched the bite mark on the side of his neck. The short boy then sat up, and he looked at Joey's face. His eyes were closed, and tears were under his eyelashes, ready to fall. His body was still stiff as a board and he didn't move an inch. "Joey? What's the matter?"   
  
Joey was trying so hard not to start crying. He took a deep breath and whispered in a distressed tone "Yugi….Please, Don't touch me." Joey began to tremble. "Joey?" Yugi put a comforting hand on Joey's arm. "Yugi please…" Joey whispered again, letting the tears run down his cheeks. Yugi felt hurt that Joey didn't trust him anymore. He wanted more than anything to know what happened to him. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted. 'Leave him alone Aibou…He's scared.' Said Yami through the mind link. 'Why?' Yugi thought back, looking at Joey's face. 'He doesn't trust anyone. He thinks you're going to either hurt him, or laugh at him.'  
  
'But why? What's happened to him?'  
  
'I could tell you, but that would be wrong aibou. Now, leave him alone. He's about to start panicking. He knows you're staring at him.'  
  
That night at dinner, Joey and the others were sitting around the TV, the box of KFC being passed around. Joey had noticed at the lake that Yami and Yugi seemed awfully touchy feely with each other today. Little did he know that that was the least of his worries. Once everyone was done with their dinners, they began to take turns in the shower. Yami and Yugi actually went at the same time. It made Joey more than a little uncomfortable. But nobody seemed to notice.   
  
When Joey stepped out of HIS shower, he put his boxers on, and then reached for his shirt. But it wasn't there anymore. His heart flew into his throat. Joey looked everywhere and finally decided that one of his so called friends had taken it. Joey poked his head out the bathroom door. "Ok guys…very funny…Can I have my shirt now??" Kaiba got up, to go talk to Joey instead of yell it across the room after hearing the distress in the blonde's voice.   
  
'Joey…I'm not giving you your shirt back. Have you forgotten who's in the living room? Friends…not enemies…They told me to tell you that they will NOT laugh at you, nor will the question your worth. Joey, their worried about you, its not good to keep hiding like this, it does nothing for your self-esteem. I saw what Yugi did today. Joey if you just show them then that'll be the end of it. No more drawn out stress…Ok?" Joey took a deep breath and nodded. Kaiba then led him by the arm to the living room. Tristan, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi looked up and smiled at Joey. Kaiba said Joey could use the shirt to hold up, but when it was time to show everyone he had to drop it on the floor. So that's what he did.  
  
Out of nowhere, a sudden clap of thunder echoed and lightning flashed as it began to rain really, really hard. Kaiba had his arm around Joey, and he could feel his trembling as he gripped the shirt for dear life. Finally Kaiba pried it from his hands and threw it on the chair next to him. He moved Joey's hands and the group in front of them looked Joey over. His chest had scratch and bite and switch marks all over it. The line of his collarbone had been slashed also. Kaiba turned Joey around at that moment. His back was much the same, knife marks along his creamy skin, claw marks, lashings, bites….everything. Yugi who was sitting in between Yami's legs turned to him and buried his head in his shoulder. 


	6. 6

It wasn't long after that till everyone came into the bedroom and got situated. There were just enough beds for everyone. But for some reason Yami climbed into Yugi's bed with him.   
  
By 12:30 that night, it was still raining really hard, and everyone except Yami, Yugi, and Joey were asleep. Joey was listening to what was going on across the room in Yugi's bed.   
  
"Mmm! OH! Oh God! Yami!" Yugi giggled and Joey watched as Yugi arched into Yami's touch. He was feeling really, really sick. Yugi said something to Yami, Joey wanted to scream when he heard what it was Yugi said. "Mmm! Yami! Please! Suck it." Joey closed his eyes tight. He could hear Yami's doing his 'job' of sorts.   
  
After a few minutes Joey opened his eyes again. Yugi had just whispered something to Yami and then he smiled real big. Joey observed Yami pushing Yugi's legs farther apart and kneeling between them, he then lay down over Yugi, putting one hand by the boy's ear. The other hand disappeared between them and then went to the same place as the first one, by his ear. "Brace yourself Aibou…" Yugi nodded and Yami pushed himself into his love. Yugi gasped and whimpered out a little bit. That was the last straw. Too many horrible memories. Joey coughed into his hand and got up out of bed beginning the sobbing. He ran out the bedroom door and slammed it shut startling Kaiba, Bakura and Tristan awake. The three looked around and saw Yugi in bed with his Yami. Downstairs everyone heard the front door slam shut. Then it lightning flashed outside. "Oh that's just great Yugi! Just perfect! What the fuck were you thinking!" said Kaiba pulling on his sweatpants. He then headed downstairs with Tristan and Bakura hot on his heels.   
  
When the three set foot on the porch, they found Joey kneeling in the grass on his hands and knees. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, and it was still pouring rain. Joey was throwing up. Kaiba walked out to Joey and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. Joey coughed. "Get away!" Still Kaiba came closer. "GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!!" just then Yugi and Yami appeared next to Bakura, wearing sweatpants. Kaiba took hold of Joey's shoulder when the blonde began to hyperventilate severely. "NOOOOO! GET! OOOFFFF!!! NOOO!!" Joey continued with his hyperventilating.  
  
When Joey suddenly stood quickly, Kaiba watched him try to take a step and then stumble falling back.   
  
Kaiba came up to him laying on one elbow and put a hand on his chest. Joey's heart was racing. The poor boy was so cold that Kaiba couldn't separate his fingers, and his lips were turning blue.   
  
Finally Joey collapsed, letting darkness take over for a while. When that happened, Bakura pulled everyone on the porch into the living room to help him. He sent Yami and Yugi to go get towels and a blanket. And then the white haired boy enlisted Tristan to help him pull out the couch bed.   
  
Bakura then went back on the porch. "Kaiba, bring him to the living room!" Kaiba was already busy with Joey outside in the pouring rain. Gently he lifted the boy into his arms. He was too light for someone his height. 'Come to think of it. I haven't seen him eat much of anything since we've been home…' When the two walked into the house, Kaiba took the towels and dried the both of them off. Bakura began to usher everyone from the room but Kaiba stopped Tristan. When he came back, Kaiba told Tristan to get into their bags that had been moved next to the bed, and get them some dry clothes. With the air-conditioning going, being sopping wet was not fun.   
  
Tristan laid out the clothes and left. After Kaiba had them both in nice dry clothes, he climbed up onto the bed with Joey and situated them so that Kaiba was leaning against the back of the couch with his legs open and Joey was lying between them with his back against his chest, his head on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba put his hands on Joey's shoulders and rested his head on the window that was behind the couch.  
  
No matter how hard Kaiba tried, he couldn't sleep. He had this feeling that he should guard Joey all night long. So that's what he did. 


	7. 7

At 5:57 in the morning, Joey slowly opened his eyes. He felt a weight on his shoulders, and he was up against someone. Panic automatically set in. Kaiba was watching him the whole time. Joey got tears in his eyes and he tried to pull off of Kaiba and get off the bed, but Kaiba held his shoulders firm to his chest. Joey cried out and tried to pry Kaiba's hands off his shoulders. But Kaiba wouldn't let him. "Joey...Joey calm down. I. Wont. Hurt. You." Joey then settled back and finished crying. "It's ok…" said Kaiba.  
  
Joey looked up at him and the two froze, their faces were inches apart. Kaiba began to lower his face to Joey's and before they both knew it, he was kissing Joey.  
  
And Joey was kissing back. He didn't really feel cornered either. He was content. He felt Kaiba bring his hands from his shoulders and began running them down Joey's chest, feeling it all over. Joey made his hands find Kaiba's and they intertwined their fingers as he ran his hands over Joey.   
  
The two had totally lost track of time because before they knew it, it was 6:30. They had been doing that for a half an hour.   
  
Upstairs, everyone was watching TV. Nobody could sleep after the fiasco outside. "Well…I'm not sure about anyone else…but I'm getting a bit hungry. Shall we go downstairs?"   
  
"I'm game." Said Tristan. "I'm a bit thirsty," said Yami. Yugi was sitting in his lap fighting sleep the whole way. The group got up and walked out the bedroom door. Tristan was leading the way and he got down the first two steps before he looked into the living room and his eyes widened. Quickly he turned around and pushed everyone back up the steps, but they all caught a glance before they left. Kaiba and Joey had no idea.  
  
From downstairs the two lovebirds heard a bunch of whooping and yelling upstairs. "Joey pulled away from Kaiba and licked his lips. "What the hell has THEM so worked up." Asked Joey. "I dunno…" Kaiba went back to kissing the blonde. Joey stopped Kaiba's once again roaming hands on his chest, the left one over his heart. He took the right one and ran it lower and lower across his hard chest. It ended up between his legs and Joey pressed his hand down right there. Joey pulled his hand away leaving Kaiba's there by itself. Then he pulled his lips away from the brunette's. "Do it…I want you to."  
  
"You sure?" Kaiba mumbled. Joey nodded and rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder. He slipped his sweatpants down a bit, pulled the cover up, in case someone came downstairs for something, and put Kaiba's hand where he wanted it most. Kaiba wrapped his hand around it and began his task. Joey moaned a bit. He liked how firm Kaiba's hand was around him. Kaiba's other hand was still over Joey's It was racing.   
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"Shhhh" Kaiba laughed. "I-I can't help AH!"   
  
"Joey…" Joey laughed. Kaiba's heart skipped a beat. 'That's the first time he's even so much as smiled since he's come home!'  
  



	8. 8

"Joey…You're beautiful." Kaiba suddenly caressed Joey's tip with his thumb and he gasped. Kaiba then reached over and kissed Joey's jaw.   
  
After a few minutes Joey's breathing began to get real erratic, and his heart-beat went even faster. Kaiba looked at his face and his head had slid to the side, he was biting his bottom lip. "You're ready to cum aren't you?"  
  
"Y-Yeah… I'm sorry…" Kaiba was shocked. Pegasus must not have let him during all of that stuff he went through. "Joey…It's ok…I want you to…That was my goal after all." Kaiba squeezed it a bit and touched the tip again. Joey put his head back on Kaiba's shoulder "Oh! Oh God!" Joey's body suddenly began to jerk a bit "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kaiba smiled.   
  
Finally his body collapsed. Kaiba kissed him on the cheek. "Was it ok?"  
  
"I-I've never even done that before."  
  
"What? Had someone jerk you off?"  
  
"N-no not that….The other thing…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cum…I never have before."  
  
"What?? Are you kidding me? Never? In your whole life? Not even when you've jacked off?"  
  
"Uh-Uh. I was always too chicken to see what would happen, so every time…I stopped when I felt myself start to get all tingly and stuff."  
  
"Damn…"  
  
"What?" Kaiba laughed. "Now THAT takes self control." Joey smiled.   
  
Upstairs Everyone was standing at the door to the bedroom listening. Tristan and Bakura started snickering to each other. Yugi gave them a glare and Yami slapped Tristan.  
  
That morning at breakfast, Joey cleared his throat and said something important to everyone. "Umm, guys?"  
  
"Yes Joey what is it?" asked Bakura. "Um…after we eat, I…I wanna tell everyone what happened to me. I mean if that's ok! I don't wanna ruin anyone's fun or anything!"  
  
"No Joey! It's ok…I'm sure we all want to hear what happened to you that night."  
  
Everyone around Yugi nodded.  
  
After breakfast Joey led everyone to the living room. After everyone sat down, he sat in front of his friends and began to tell them of his horrible month long torture session. He told his friends how Pegasus had invited him for a duel. He told them how he lost and became a prisoner. He told his friends how Pegasus raped him time and time and time again. He told them how he had been savagely beaten, he told them how he began to see visions of all of his friends coming to save him, then vanish when they reached him. He mentioned how he cried himself to sleep every night, how he felt so dirty. How he felt bloody…bruised, open and vulnerable….Then he told them how Kaiba had saved him, showed him the light of day once more, given him new hope, a home, and a new friend. He left out however, that he was in love with the brown haired teen now.  
  
When Joey finished his little description Yugi was crying, sitting on yami's lap facing him, he was leaning against the dark's chest, his left arm tucked under his chest, his right hand grasping Yami's shoulder. Yami was rubbing his hikari's back trying to calm him. Tristan was leaned back against the couch one arm resting on the back of it. His face was downcast and it held a horrible frown. Bakura was leaned forward, hi folded arms resting on his knees, he was looking out the front window, also frowning. 


	9. 9

By the time school was back in session after the long weekend, Yugi and the others had stopped treating Joey like a porcelain doll. After class, Joey always went home with Kaiba, and played with Mokuba while Kaiba did CEO stuff….and homework.  
  
That day Mokuba had gone home with a friend, so Joey went up to his room and did some of HIS homework. But something was on his mind. He slammed down the pen and stood marching over to Kaiba's door. He knocked. "Come in Joey." Said Kaiba from his desk not even looking up. Joey slinked in and closed the door locking it. With an evil grin he approached the boy who still had his back turned to him.   
  
Kaiba did look however, when Joey kneeled next to his chair and looked up at him.   
  
"What is it Joey? I'm busy." Joey grabbed Kaiba's plush swivel chair and turned the brunette to face him. Kaiba looked down at Joey. "What ARE you doing?" Joey sat up on his knees and worked his way in between Kaiba's legs. "Kaiba…..Did you know I don't like being outdone…and I hat owing people?"  
  
"Uh no?" Kaiba had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.   
  
Before Kaiba had a chance to protest, Joey had unzipped his pants and was jacking him off. Kaiba threw his head back against the chair and gasped gripping the armrests tightly when Joey took him into his warm mouth.   
  
Joey sucked Kaiba like an expert. It wasn't long before Kaiba shot his seed into Joey's mouth. Joey turned green but swallowed anyway.   
  
Joey stood and began to feel weird. He excused himself and quickly walked out the door.   
  
When he reached his room he sank down onto his bed, and grabbed his pillow hugging it tight. Out of nowhere, the tears began to fall. Harder and harder. Louder and louder. 'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry' is what Joey mumbled over and over.   
  
Back in his room Kaiba could hear crying as he zipped up his pants and turned to work again. "I knew this would happen!" Kaiba mumbled to himself. He ran out of his room and down the hall to Joey's. When he opened the door, Joey was sitting there hugging his pillow rocking back and fourth crying the words 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'  
  
Kaiba's face fell and he went up to Joey holding him. "Joey…you didn't do anything wrong ok? NOTHING. You weren't ready ok… That's all…you just weren't ready. Its ok…" Kaiba finally got Joey to calm down and relax in his arms. Before long, Joey had fallen asleep.   
  
The next morning Joey awoke with a warm feeling in his heart. He remembered Kaiba's soft words and it made him feel safe.   
  
He finally came to the conclusion that he was in love with Seto Kaiba. Then Joey decided to go out on a limb and tell him today.  
  
When he walked up to Kaiba's door after breakfast, he was on the phone. Joey peeked in through the cracked open door. What he heard made his heart sink. What Kaiba was saying on the phone was heartbreaking. "Yes….she's really cute…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Yes of course I like her…what kind of a question is that."  
  
"…"   
  
"I don't know. How bout tomorrow?" ' Hmm...must be talking about a date' Joey thought.  
  
"…"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"…"  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
Joey wiped the tears from his face and walked back to his room sadly. He slammed the door and flopped back on his bed.   
  
Kaiba heard the door slam and came out of his room and over to Joey's. He knocked on the door. "Go away." Joey said in a depressed tone. Instead, Kaiba came in and sat on the bed next to Joey.   
  
"What's wrong Joey?"   
  
"I just can't believe it…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You used me….Just like Pegasus…" 


	10. 10

"What??"  
  
"I heard you on the phone. You were talking about how some girl was so cute, and all the while you've had this crush….we've been fooling around… You used me. Why?? Why didn't you just tell me??" Joey paused for a moment then spoke out again. "Today I was going to tell you that…..That I love you. And once again…I've been shot down like a bird in the sky….." Kaiba waited for a moment pondering things...then a grin formed and he began to laugh…hard. "IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ASS HOLE!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Joey come with me for a minute, I wanna show you something." Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrist and dragged the boy into his room, he sat Joey at his work desk and used his mouse to open an email file. A picture of a little baby girl soon developed. "Joey this is my baby cousin Rorey. THIS is who I said was cute…THIS is who I said I liked. But I love someone else. Someone else entirely…"  
  
Joey sighed and sat back in the chair. "SO who is it?"  
  
"You." Joey choked on his tongue and looked up at Kaiba who pressed his lips to the blonde's.   
  
That night started a month of nightmares at night. Kaiba had been watching over Joey at night since they started.   
  
Finally one morning Kaiba woke up from a dream that held the answer to stopping Joey's pain…  
  
After making a ton of calls, Tristan Tea, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik showed up at Kaiba's mansion. He and Joey went to the backyard with a pad of paper and pencils. With that they began to plan their revenge.   
  
When everything was all said and done the group had decided to off Pegasus as slowly as possible… They would nail shut all doors and windows and start a fire outside the perimeter. 


	11. 11

A week from the day the plans had been set, Kaiba had obtained all the supplies and they were ready to roll. When everyone gathered and separated in to Yami and light, Kaiba assigned roles. Yugi and Tristan were to help Kaiba unload things. Marik was to subdue everyone in the castle with the millenium rod, and Yami was to accompany him and send any trouble makers into the shadow realm. Yami Bakura, Malik and Tea were to board up the castle. Bakura was to spread the gasoline and light the fire…  
  
*After all you put me through  
  
You'd think I despise you  
  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
  
'Cause you make me that much stronger  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust*  
  
Called your bluff, time is up  
  
The team broke apart and began to do their respective jobs. Marik and Yami ran inside and immediately screams were heard outside. The two ran frantically throughout the castle, people- maids, guards and the like falling every which way as the boys passed. Finally they reached a door painted gold with gems on it. Yami kicked open the door and there was Pegasus going through a stack of cards, writing something down. Before he even had a chance to look up, Marik subdued him. Mullet head fell to the desk with a thunk.   
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you*  
  
Kaiba, Joey, Yugi and Tristan were unloading big wooden boards and carrying them each to a window. They were only going to nail up the first floor. Kaiba and Joey took one board and carried it away, as did Yugi and Tristan. Then they repeated the process. While they did that Bakura was prowling around the first floor dousing the carpet and walls with gasoline. Marik and Yami came running out and went outside.   
  
*'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit pinker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Thought I would forget  
  
But I remember  
  
I remember  
  
I'll remember, I'll remember*  
  
When the gasoline cans were empty, Bakura came out and began to board everything up like everyone else.   
  
*Thought I would forget  
  
But I remember  
  
I remember  
  
I'll remember, I'll remember*  
  
Finally it was time to set the castle on fire. Joey took a shaky deep breath, and watched as Bakura took a match and got ready to strike it. But he paused, looking at Joey.   
  
After Joey set the mansion on fire, he sighed and the group of teens left.   
  
*'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit pinker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter*  
  
Joey felt better after that day. He could move freely, hug with his friends, snuggle with Kaiba….but most important of all he could laugh. And that was a great feeling to have.   
  
OWARI~ Talented Torture 2003 


End file.
